


Dragons and a Rock Concert

by deathparade_13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathparade_13/pseuds/deathparade_13
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail members go to a rock concert?





	Dragons and a Rock Concert

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu yelled at the bar counter as soon as Lucy Heartphilia stood on the guild's massive door.

"Lower down your voice Natsu!" Lucy walked towards them embarrassed. "What could not wait that you have to shout as soon as I walked at the door?" the Celestial Wizard asked.

"So, I was saying, Imagine Dragons is coming to Magnolia! Can you believe it?" the pinkette sounded excited.

"Imagine what now?" Lucy looked puzzled.

"Imagine Dragons! Luce, Imagine Dragons!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I've always imagined them large and scary, and smells like smoke and sulfur, so?"

"I can't believe you don't know them" Natsu then facepalmed.

Mirajane's laughter could be heard while she is busily wiping the counter.

"It's a rock band Lucy." Mirajane offered. "Apparently, they will be doing a one night show here in Magnolia. Sort of a World Tour."

Understanding dawned on the blonde's faced and looked sourly at the fire dragon.

"I'm sorry! Oh great Master of Rock and Roll. Rock History and Appreciation was not part of the courses my father deemed necessary for me." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Yeah. So, wanna come with me?" Natsu perked up. "Happy said he couldn't not come since he's going fishing and will spend the night at Panterlily and Gajeel's place."

"E-eh. I don't know… I haven't even heard one song from this Imagine Dragons band!"

"It will be fun. I promise! The show starts at 10 PM but there will be lots of front acts first. We have to be early though so we would be in the front row. Just wear anything comfortable." Now holding Lucy's hands. "Don't bother to put any make-up, you're not going to find any potential boyfrie-." That earned him a smack in the head.

"Do you want me to come with you or not?"

"You two better go on with your date! The gates open at 7 and it's already 6. People will be lining up soon enough!" Mirajane still smiling said.

"Yeah, Luce! Go home and change shoes too! I'll be waiting at the park, near the huge old tree. See yah!"

"D-Date?" the blonde stuttered staring at the now leaving Dragon Slayer.

"Sure it is!" the ivory haired mage said. "It's how dates work. It's an activity between two mutually attracted people which very often ends in one or both parties leaving sexually frustrated, or so it says here in urbandictionary." Mira said unabashed.

"Mutually attracted? Se-se-sexually? Nooooo! I need to see Natsu! . THIS. IS. NOT. A. DATE!" the blonde vehemently denied, despite sporting a blush all over her face, now half walking, and half running towards the guild doors.

"Sure Lucy! If you say so! Enjoy the not-date thing both you and Natsu are participating tonight!" the ivory haired mage laughingly said while waving happily.

_1 new message received._

**You gonna be here?**

Yes. You know how much I love Imagine Dragons! Mira replied.

**Better be. Else all this lining up I'm doing is gonna be wasted.**

Don't worry! Evergreen's going to take my shift for tonight. I'll be there as soon as she comes.

**Just call as soon as you get here.**

I will. Don't worry, you'll stand out like a lamppost, towering over half of the people there anyways so it's easy to look for you.

**That doesn't sound like a compliment at all. Anyways, wear something comfortable, okay? Change your shoes too.**

Yeah. Yeah. That sounds so familiar. You Dragon Slayers can be so overbearing.

**You bet.**

"Hi, Mirajane!" Evergreen waved at her.

"Good evening, Mira-nee!" Her brother Elfman said behind Evergreen.

"Go on now. I'll be taking the shift. I promise I'll take care of things here." Ever assured her. "Anyone who tries to destroy anything will behave themselves or they will be still for the rest of the night!" she said with a demonic lilt in her tone.

"I'm sure there's no need to turn anyone into stone. I'll just help you calm them down – like a man!" Elfman said trying to placate Evergreen, in which said Fairy just become more irritated.

"Anyways, why are you still here?" Ever turned to Mirajane. "Laxus will have my head" Ever whispered.

"Huh?" the ivory haired wizard said.

"Well, Laxus texted me to hurry up." Ever whispered again.

"I already know Sis" Elfman said.

"Know what?" still confused.

"That you two are going on a date" his brother said. "That's why Ever is taking your shift, because Laxus asked her to, and Ever asked me to accompany her here for tonight." Elfman exclaimed.

Mirajane turning to Evergreen.

"I'm so sorry Ever!" Mirajane now clasping Ever. "If this caused you so much trouble! I'll just text Laxus and say I could not make it." She said hastily.

"DON'T!" Ever said as if she was put on fire. "If you have any compassion for me, don't do that!" she sweat dropped. "Just go on your merry ways, and don't worry about me taking your shift."

"Are you sure? "Mirajane asked one last time.

"Sure. Sure. Laxus said you would not even consider my offer if you knew he ask me to take over. Things could have just went on the way as it is if this big lug beside me could have just kept his mouth shut." She harrumped.

The said lug looked at both woman and smiled apologetically.

Not wanting to cause more distress than necessary Mira decided to just go on as previously planned.

**_Leaving the guild. See yah!_**  Mira hit Send.

_I wanna hide the truth._

_I wanna shelter you._

_But with the beast inside there's nowhere we could hide._

_No matter what we breath, we still are made of greed._

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

"This is my favorite song ever." Lucy shouted across all the noise.

"Yeah. Me too!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand.

_When you feel my heat._

_Look into my eyes._

_It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

Somewhere along the front row

"I remembered something." Mira shouted over the song.

_When the curtains call. Is the last of all._

_When the lights fade out. All the sinners crawl._

"Ever told me something. Well, actually it's my brother who told me."

_So they dug your grave and they masquerade._

_Will come calling out. All the mess you've made._

"What?" the Lightning Dragon Slayer asked.

_Don't wanna let you down. But I am, hell bound._

"Uhm- you sort of forced Ever's hand into taking my shift for tonight." She answered back, wondering why they were talking about this now, also why she brought it up.

_Though this is all for you. Don't wanna hide the truth._

"I'd pretty much twist anyone's hand, dislocate their whole arm even, if I can see you this happy, you know" Laxus said softly, looking at the performers on the stage.

He had spoken without thinking. Either that, or the words could not possibly reveal what she thought they did. Laxus stiffened, as if realizing what he had just said, but before he could do anything else, Mira turned on her side, hugged Laxus, her face against his chest.

Risking a glance at him, Mira saw the careful blankness of his face and she remained silent.

Laxus shook his head as he painstakingly debate what to do next and try to reassemble his self-possession, try as he may with holding his emotions at bay, he just couldn't.

"Thank you Magnolia!" The band's frontman shouted. "It's been an awesome night!"

"Please try to sing along as we sing the chorus one more time!"

_When you feel my heat._

_Look into my eyes._

The night just reeks of perfection. And so ending his internal struggle his arms enclosed around her.

_It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get to close it's dark inside._

As soon as that happened he felt her smile against his chest and felt something inside the dark recess of his heart.

_It's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide._

And although he know that for all his past transgression against the guild, and his grandfather, and that he probably isn't, well fuck that, he definitely is not the best person for Mira, now that he is given another shot, he is going to die trying.

"Ouch" Laxus heard someone yelled beside them.

"Be careful Luce, people get excited here and things could go a bit rough." Natsu said.

Coincidentally, both couple saw each other. Laxus and Mira in a cozy embrace. Natsu and Lucy hands locked.

After a few seconds assessing the situation, Mira smiled, tauntingly at Lucy.

Following Mira's gaze she suddenly dropped Natsu's hand.

"It's not what you think!" the celestial mage said hurriedly.

"Suuuuure" Mira said. "Remember urbandictionary?" She laughed.

Lucy froze.

"What's up with urbandictionary?"Laxus asked.

"Yo, Laxus!" Natsu said simulatenously.

"It says there that a date is an activity between two mutually attracted people which very often ends in one or both parties leaving sexually frustrated." Mira explained.

Laxus laughed.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"Not tonight, Firehead" Laxus said still in a cordial manner.

Lucy still frozen.

"Why not?" Natsu asked. "I'm all fired up!"

"Well, for starter my date is not going to end up with an urbandictionary definition." Laxus said.

"What's with urbandictionary?" Natsu asked. "Luce, do you know what's up with urbandictionary?"

"It says there that a date is an activity between two mutually attracted people which very often ends in one or both parties leaving sexually frustrated." Lucy said as if in a trance.

"Well whatever that means, if Laxus said his night isn't going to end up with the urbandictionary definition, mine will not as well, right Luce? Natsu asked the girl beside him,a nd with that Lucy Heartphilia wished to have the earth open up and swallow her instead.

"Luce? Are you alright. You're frozen. Are you cold? I'll be making a fire" Natsu said hysterically in the background.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon"

And chaos ensues.

**Headline News: Imagine Dragons officially announced that after the arson incident last night they are never going back to Magnolia ever again.**

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail. I own nothing but this particular story/songfic stuck in my head.


End file.
